The Yellow Box
by FoxTail17
Summary: She finally got what she wanted. A yellow box. A photo. A childhood crush. Through everything, she cracked a smile. It was her birthday and it was Christmas. What did that kiss do? Rated for language. NaruSaku.


A/N: I know what you're thinking! I HAVE FINALLY COME BACK! I had the loooongest break, but….It gave me time to think. I thought about the unfinished stories I've written. [We'll get to that later, okay? I wanted to make a fresh start, and I think this is a good thing to start with. You know, a little story about Christmas. Most of you know how I write, so you know it won't be that plain. More original I might say. So um, start reading now! You'll be amazed, sweethearts!

**Sakura's POV**

"Damnit. Damnit. DAMN….IT!" I screamed aloud. I hated this time of the year. Christmas. I just hate it. I don't ever get anything I want, so why do people bother asking me what I want. Plus it's also my birthday. Yeah. I'm a Christmas baby. Who gives a damn? No one. Not even my mom, but of course she won't. She's a 40 year old drunk who smokes and has sex for a living. She never comes home.

_You could say I live alone._

I'm 16 and I go to a crappy school. I hate it. I'm always bored out of my fucking mind. I liked a boy, banged him just to see if he liked me, and got humiliated the very next day. I was called, "Pink Pussycat." Pink because of my formally pink hair, (its black now) and pussycat because I spread my legs for some dumbass junior. I'm a junior, too. Naruto and Sasuke are also. They felt bad for me and tried to help me.

_I gave my life to drugs, sex, and booze._

I know I talk about my mom, but at least I know when to come home. Hah. I just take some novocaine and forget about everything, but I'm usually at Ino's, Temari's, or Tenten's. I never go to Hinata's house. Her father is a scary dude. I talk to her at school. All four of them basically know the novel of my life. I've known Ino the longest. She's my sister. I love that bitchy blonde to death. We've had our ups and down since…Since ever. Lock us in a room and you wouldn't want to come and watch. Then there's the middle ones Tenten and Hinata. They really don't know as much as Temari and Ino, but they know enough to write a book about me. Last,

**Temari.**

I've known her for only a year and I have to tell you.

That girl is basically my life.

I think she even knows more than Ino. When I met her, we immediately clicked. She's in the same situation as me, only that her mom died. She's helping me. I go to her house every day after school. I think I would've committed suicide by now if it wasn't for her.

I sat up on my bed, reading graphic manga and sipping on some juice. I couldn't get some things off my mind. Especially since its around Christmas and my birthday. I flipped through pages of blood, gore, and severed heads, not satisfied. Ack. I need a life...Bad. While I grieved over my boring life...

_Diiiing. Dooong._

Damnit.

I have to answer the fucking door.

"Hey Sakura. Open up. It's Naruto."

"Hold on."

I ran out of my room. I didn't notice I spilled my juice. I slammed my book onto the bed. You could hear the chains on my tripp pants clashing against each other as I came to the door. Before I opened it up to greet that yellow haired rascal,

I looked left.

There was a mirror.

Shit.

I'm looking at my reflection.

Long, black, thick hair.

Green eyes of a confused teen.

Porcelain skin…_With NO acne._

Black eyeliner smeared on the lids.

Pierced nose.

Dry, pink lips with a red tint to them.

"Sakura! Open up!"

Breaking me out of my moment of obsessive ness-with-myself, I opened the door with a peaking green eye.

"Hi there." He smiled and waved.

"Hello. Come on in, you fruit loop." He followed me to the couch.

All I could think of was, "Damn. Naruto got so fucking hot!"

He knew he did.

He spruced from that annoying, 12 year old stage and matured into a nice, mannerable 17 year old guy. He was tall and had a sexy tan. His hair had that same spikey style that would tempt you to run your fingers through it. His scent bombarded my nose. His smile sent shivers up my spine. His voice was deep enough to give me orgasms. Can you believe this? Me, talking about Naruto. I just wished he liked me again.

I sat beside him with my legs together, my feet pointed at each other, my hands scrunched in my lap, and my head down. I didn't want to look at that box wrapped with beautiful red and green ribbon with a yellow base in Naruto's lap. He fondled with it for a few seconds. I kept hearing rumbling in the box. I wanted to just take it and run to my room, leaving him dumbfounded.

I'm always running away.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Naruto found my face, making me turn into the reddest tomato you have ever seen.

"Sure." Those were the only words I could mutter. I took the box and opened it.

"Oh my god." I sat there, staring at the present Naruto shed upon me.

It was a photo album.

All of the pictures were of me and him.

"Look at the very last photo." He got closer to me.

Shit…

My feet start to fondle with each other.

"Okay. I wonder, I wonder."

I did as I was told. I flipped in the back.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

"We…Kissed back then?" I said, looking at him for the first time. My green eyes searching for an answer in his blue ones.

"Yeah…But you knocked me out after you found out that I told Sasuke to say he would love you forever if you kissed me…I can still feel the knot."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was that strong. I always thought you were faking it when you cried." I started to laugh. He did too.

"I also got that for your birthday, too. You're gonna be 17. Wow. Can you believe we're gonna be seniors next year?"

"Yeah. You're already 17. Are you ready for college?"

"I guess you could say I am. I had no one to really support me this far. I guess I can do this alone." Naruto sighed and sat up. He looked at me with a smile.

"I support you." I muttered. I didn't mean for that to come out. I put my hand over my mouth and blushed.

Fuck.

"Why the hell are you being so shy, Sakura? Its just me Naruto!" He came close to my face again. I looked at him. I removed my hand.

Damnit, this is it.

I don't know what came over me, but my instinct to kiss him,

**Was definite.**

Gah. I can't believe I'm doing this!

That's all I could think while I was kissing him.

He felt so warm.

And tasted like fresh strawberries.

Ah!

No!

This isn't right!

I got off of him.

I took the photo album.

I pushed him out the door.

I closed it behind me and slid down to the floor.

Right before I opened the photo album,

"Happy birthday and merry Christmas, Sakura."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

I heard his voice and mine.

Blush.

Sweat.

Fuck.

Damnit.

Before I ran to my room, reminiscing about the moment I had just about 15 seconds ago,

I turned to the back of the album.

"Thank you, Naruto. Its what I've wanted all along."

Turned out, I actually got what I wanted after all.

A/N: Wow. I didn't know I had it in me. So. What do you think of my new story? It just flowed onto the Microsoft Word from my mind. The keyboard is my friend! I'm not going anywhere, okay people? I love you guys too much! I hope you like! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Should I make a Naruto POV? I'm thinking about it. Well, hit that little purple button. It will grant you a year's supply of cookies and milk straight from the dairy! Whoot whoot! Bye, sweetums!


End file.
